A power gating circuit is widely used to reduce power consumption in an integrated circuit. The power gating circuit controls application of power supply voltages to circuits to reduce the power consumption.
In a conventional integrated circuit, the overall wire length increases due to wires through which a mode control signal is transmitted to control the power gating circuit.